Unexpected Changes
by Keikokin
Summary: Harry is rescued by Lucius Malfoy when his uncle starts to beat him in a public place. This was an answer to a HarryLucius FQF. COMPLETE SLASH malemale relationship


**Unexpected changes by Keikokin**

Summary: Harry is saved by none other than Lucius Malfoy when his uncle starts to publicly beat him. Lucius takes Harry back to the Manor.

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

Harry sat nervously on a bench at Kings Cross station waiting for the Dursleys, starting to think they weren't coming. The Gryffindor seeker was also wondering what was going on with the Malfoys. They had crossed into the Muggle part of the station, and Narcissa and Lucius were having a blazing row over where Draco was to spend the summer. Harry wondered what was going on.

It was the summer after seventh year. He'd noticed Draco was quiet and perhaps this was why, if his perfect family had fallen apart. It seemed that Narcissa finally won the battle and Lucius contented himself with her signature to finally be put on the divorce scroll he had in his pocket. Harry put his head down, actually feeling sorry for Draco.

"BOY! GET OVER HERE NOW BOY!" Vernon bellowed. Harry got up unhappily pushing his trolley in front of him.

"Yes Uncle Vernon," Harry intoned, numb to it all.

"YOU WILL NOT TAKE THAT INSOLENT TONE WITH ME! NO SIR!" Vernon hit Harry so hard that he fell to the ground. He grabbed the Gryffindor by the collar and was about to hit him again, when a gloved hand grabbed his wrist.

"Put him down," a silky voice ordered. Looking out a rapidly swelling black eye, Harry could just make out that Lucius Malfoy had rescued him. Vernon turned purple as Lucius continued. "I am a fully qualified wizard. With two words I can kill you where you stand. This man has saved the entire magical world. You will _not_ hit him."

Vernon managed to kick Harry in the leg, making him fall to the concrete again. Lucius smirked and whispered," Wrong move muggle," before he whispered something in a tongue Harry didn't recognize. He did see Uncle Vernon reduced down to a cockroach, which Lucius then squished under his heel.

"Harry? Let me help you," Lucius helped Harry to his feet. Then he waved his hand over Harry's face and the pain went away. "That's all I can do, I'm afraid. Where is the family that you live with?" Laughing Harry pointed to Lucius' boot heel. "Oops, not much of a loss is it?" Harry shook his head then instantly regretted it as a headache ripped through his skull like a charging rhino.

Looking awkwardly at Harry's trolley then at his boot heel, which he scrapped clean on a stone ridge, he cleared his throat. "You may have heard I have the Manor to myself this summer. If you would like to stay with me, you may."

"Yeah, I'd love it actually." Harry smiled broadly as Lucius looked up in surprise.

"Really?" The older Malfoy tossed his hair over his shoulder.

"Yeah, can we go now?" Harry looked nervously at some muggles that were staring at them. After all they had just seen a grown man reduced to a cockroach.

Lucius whistled and a limo pulled up. A man jumped out and loaded Harry's things in the trunk, then opened the door for the wizards. Harry slid in opposite Lucius and let his eyes take everything in.

He then looked over at Lucius, who was staring out the window. Harry knew that look, for he felt it on his own face enough. It was pain, a bitter hollow loneliness of the soul.

"I never got the chance to say thank you, Mr. Malfoy," Harry said softly. Lucius turned from the window toward him, nodded and turned away. Taking a deep breath he ventured again into uncharted territory. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Blinking Lucius regarded him, then turned back to the window. Harry noticed his shoulders slump in defeat. A move he'd seen on Draco after a Quidditch match.

"I don't know why it bothers me – anymore. There's nothing left of my family. Draco is nothing more than a pawn between us. I just thought we had something more. After all we've been through. I feel like I'm wasting my time, hanging on., but there's nothing left for me to hang on to. Yet, all the while I want, I need something more." His shoulders shrugged. "There's nothing more for me to say."

"Does it feel like they're on to something more? Like you are being left out of your own family – somehow?" Harry asked. Gray blue eyes turned to regard him once again. He nodded then continued to stare. "You can lay as much as you want on me, Mr. Malfoy."

"It is not in my nature to 'come clean' like this, Mr. Potter –Harry."

"Which just makes it all that much harder and braver thing to do – Lucius."

"Even time well spent can be twisted back at you."

"This stays here."

Lucius nodded and leaned forward, his hair falling like a shield around him. He clasped his hands then held them between his legs. Harry had the crazy urge to hold him; he looked so vulnerable.

"What I wouldn't give to get away from it. But the pain just hangs on forever. My pride made me watch from the sidelines. It was too much to face in the light of day. I thought when Draco got older he'd stand up to her on his own – that I wouldn't have to be alone. But he's in soo much pain." He looked up causing long blond hair to fall aside. "I don't know why you would care."

"I don't know why you rescued me from my muggle uncle." Lucius nodded. 'So," Harry thought, "we're even on that count."

"It must have come as a bit of a shock to find out I was in the order."

"Basically. But I could never picture you bowing and scraping to someone."

Lucius looked away. "Just her. She loved me - once. But I was too busy loving myself. What shape I'd given to our glorious horizon as Malfoys. Just like my mad father. She was so beautiful." His head lowered again. "I turned her into that horrible woman you just witnessed."

"We are not responsible for other's actions, or personality changes, no matter how intertwined with our own paths they may be." Harry said softly. He'd heard that line somewhere. Over the years it had become like a mantra to deal with the death of friends and their families.

With a sigh, Lucius continued to stare out the window, while Harry settled in for the ride. The silence in the car seemed more bearable now. After a bit he took off his glasses, rested them on his thigh, crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes.

Then remembering something he turned to Lucius. "I turn 18 at the end of July. After that I won't need to intrude on your hospitality anymore. I have a few houses in my own name that I can move into."

"You're not intruding Harry. I invited you. But I will not stop you from leaving if you so desire," Lucius looked – hurt. Was that possible?

"Thank you, having properties is new to me. Perhaps you could help me to decide which I should keep and which I should dispose of?" Harry smiled trying to approach Lucius' business side.

Lucius raised an eyebrow turning to regard him carefully. "Where are they?"

Biting his lip, Harry tried to remember. "London, Glasgow, Dublin, Geneva, Nice, Vancouver, um Prague and I think that's it."

"You surprise me Harry. I'd like to see your properties. Of course I'd be willing to offer assistance as well."

The car came to a smooth halt, dragging Harry's attention to the windows. A large white home, dazzling in the sunlight stood behind gates with a large crest on them. The gates swung open and the car continued up the tree lined drive. The house seemed close at first but the house just got further away and bigger and bigger.

"Um, isn't it a bit too big?" Harry asked with wide-eyed wonder.

"The first Malfoy who lived there spent all his time adding on. Unfortunately he also lived to be 200 years old.' Lucius snickered.

"How old do wizards normally live?" Harry asked still staring at the gothic leviathan of a building coming ever closer.

"In the more diluted families around 100, but 150-175 seems to be the average for a Malfoy." Lucius said with no trace of malice.

"So you will outlive me by quite a bit then?"

"Most likely. However, I doubt that any other Malfoy has endured the Cruciatus as many times as I have. So we may be on rather even footing."

"I never expected to live this long Lucius."

"Neither did I Harry."

The car stopped again. This time all Harry saw was gleaming white fieldstone. It was too big to see without turning your head. The two men got out of the car and Harry followed Lucius into the Manor.

Harry was rather astounded by the foyer. A large chandelier almost as big as the limo dripped from the ceiling. A sweeping stair case in marble went to the right and to the left then met together in a landing only to sweep apart again as they spiraled upwards. Harry looked upwards following the staircases to see moving murals on the domed ceiling just above a grand window, which were easily two stories high.

"Are you a royal Lucius?" Harry whispered in disbelief.

"Several times over I believe. Dinner is at 8. I hope you enjoy your accommodations." Lucius pulled on a long cord and an elf in a silk embroidered case appeared. "Please show our guest the Alexandrian room. See to his needs while he is here." The elf nodded then took a long look at Harry in wonder then began to lead him upstairs. Harry wished Lucius had shown him the room. The elf was nice enough. It was just in that short a time he'd grown to enjoy the man's company.

The elf stopped at a double door. "This sir is your room. If you need anything, pull the cord." The elf vanished.

Harry opened the door and almost fell over. Two walls were done in zebra stripes, and a four-poster bed was covered in netting and palm leaves. A mural of the Nile was moving gently past on the wall. Pillars in each corner were covered in hieroglyphics. When Harry stepped in he began to hear music and drumming in the background. "Damn."

The next hour was spent just marveling in the room. Then another half hour was spent looking over the bathroom. Harry just sat in shock on the bed after that. A house elf appeared and handed him a robe then vanished again. Shaking it out he saw it was the perfect size. As he put it on he noticed it seemed to custom fit. He pulled the cord to have an elf escort him to the dinner in time.

Harry watched as the portraits turned to stare at him. He wondered how many people they ever saw. Maybe they hadn't seen anyone in years. How could anyone live like this? The elf escorted him to a huge dining room where Lucius was sitting at a table that could be used at a diplomatic dinner. He was seated at the far end. Harry shook his head and whispered in the ear of the elf. The elf looked horrified but nodded. Harry got up and walked over to Lucius then sat at his left hand.

"Harry?" the blond looked up in confusion.

"What's the sense in having dinner together if I can't even see you, much less hear you?" Lucius looked bewildered. "Oh come on where does Draco usually sit?"

The blond gestured vaguely to the middle of the table. "Somewhere around there."

Harry started to laugh, then saw Lucius was not. "You can't be serious."

"I assure you I am." Lucius looked completely thrown. Harry scratched his head trying to figure out what to do.

"Perhaps you have a smaller dining room, or a kitchen table or balcony to eat at with your family, that is less, um, imposing?"

"Whatever for?"

Harry smiled and sat down. "Forget it. Do you mind if I sit by you? This house makes you feel like there isn't a living soul for miles."

Lucius chuckled. "It does indeed. No Harry, sit where you wish." The elf began to set a place before Harry looking at him like he was mad.

"Did you grow up here?" Harry asked as they were served. Lucius nodded. "Any brothers or sisters?" The blond shook his head. "Is that a Malfoy tradition to only have one child a generation?"

Looking up at the serious green eyes the blond pondered how to answer that. Why was there only a child a generation? Then with crystal clarity it dawned on him. "One child is what is required to carry on the name if it is a son."

"How lonely for you all," Harry whispered. Pain rippled through the blond. He was lonely. In fact he'd been lonely as long as he could remember. With a sigh Harry looked around the huge mansion. "Do you have other homes?"

"Yes, several as you do, scattered about," Lucius smiled. He had always enjoyed their vacation homes, perhaps because they were significantly smaller, or was it another reason?

"If I were you I'd turn this into a museum and live at one of the other ones. That is if they are smaller. Of course the Taj Mahal is smaller but it is also a tomb."

"A museum?"

"Why not? The Malfoy name would live on forever. Everyone could see the grandeur in which your family lived for generations. It would also be a huge tax write-off. If you wanted you'd only have to open it to the public a few days out of the year."

"I could magic it down in size as well," Lucius mused aloud looking with an objective view at all the waste that was the Manor.

"Just keep the rooms that mean something to you?" Harry offered as he finished the last of his meal. "Or even open it as a school?"

"You are indeed full of surprises Harry." Lucius smiled.

Harry winked. "So what do you normally do after dinner?"

"Do? I usually retire to my study until I turn in for the evening."

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. "Then tomorrow?"

"Read, perhaps go to the Ministry or go riding."

Rubbing his face Harry looked at Lucius over his hands on his cheeks. "In a pattern much?"

Cocking his head Lucius asked, "What would you like to do Harry?"

"Swimming, riding, billiards, chess, a walk?"

"Feel free to do any of those things Harry. You are not a prisoner here."

"It seems you are. I mentioned those as things to do with you. Didn't you ever do anything with your family or son?"

"Draco did as was expected."

"So he kept himself alone because you did just like your father did. Shutting everyone and everything out?" Harry frowned. "Don't you have any friends?"

"I have several associates and acquaintances."

Harry waved him off. "Friends." Lucius shrugged. Running a hand through his hair Harry looked at Lucius. "Now you do. Come on Lucius see if you can thrash me in a game of billiards. You do have a table in this palace don't you?"

Chuckling Lucius gracefully stood. "It is easier to apparate then walk." He held out a hand, which Harry took. A moment later they stood in a room with several billiard tables. With a smile Harry picked out a cue. When he turned he realized he was in trouble. Lucius was assembling a custom cue. But at least he was getting the blond out of his rut. Tossing his cane aside he began to chalk his cue. Harry was mesmerized by the pure grace of everything the man did.

"Care to place a side wager, Harry?" Lucius smirked. Harry gulped.

"Okay," his voice came out as a whisper. "What?"

"A secret," Lucius raised an eyebrow. "You must tell me a secret about yourself that no one else knows."

Harry frowned, trust Lucius Malfoy to think up something dangerous he could use to his advantage later. He was a true Slytherin to the end. But Harry could feel the Gryffindor in him rising to the challenge.

"Fine. I ask for the same if I win." Lucius nodded. Then he gestured to the table for Harry to break. Nervously Harry did the break and was happy to see he sunk a striped ball. Circling the table he took another shot and sunk two more stripes. Then he realized belatedly he had just cut his shots off. So he went instead for a bank shot but it stopped just shy of the designated pocket.

"Not bad Harry." Lucius then took his turn sinking a ball so hard it sounded like a gunshot. Harry bit his lip. The blond tossed his hair casually over his shoulder then took another shot, sinking two in a row. Finally he just missed a shot and Harry got another chance.

The former Gryffindor managed to sink three in a row before he missed. He looked at the table and saw his doom. Sure enough, Lucius sunk the rest of the balls with unerring precision. He looked at Harry with a small smile. "Time to settle your bet Harry."

"Do you have any animals on the property?"

"I have a private menagerie why?"

"Could we go see it? This is easier to show." Lucius held out his hand so they could apparate together again. He grabbed his cane before they left. A moment later they reappeared in what appeared to be a small zoo, except it was all natural environments.

"I must admit you have my curiousity," Lucius' face looked like a child at Christmas filled with wonder.

"Which is your favorite?" Harry asked.

"Aphrodite," Lucius walked over to a small glen where a unicorn stood drinking out of a pond.

"Can you call her over?"

"This better be worth all this mystery Harry," Lucius sounded amused as he whistled for the mare. He came over as Harry was looking around where they stood. Reaching out to touch the horse he quickly took a step back and closed his eyes picturing the unicorn. When he heard Lucius' sharp intake of breath he knew his transformation was complete.

Opening his eyes Harry saw the stunned look on Lucius' face. He whinnied in delight tossing his mane back and stomping his foot. Then he turned to Aphrodite. She looked at him lustily and nuzzled his muzzle. Wide-eyed with fear that he was about to be mated to unicorn he turned back to find himself kneeling on the floor in front of the blond. A familiar hand reached down to help him up.

"I take it you can change into any animal here?"

"If I can picture it I can."

"That's a rather large secret."

Harry shrugged. "Who would believe you?'

"True. How many can you do at once?"

"I don't know there are not a lot of animals at Hogwarts. I found out by accident as I was petting a neighbors dog."

"Let's see," Lucius led him from area to area, amazed each time as Harry transformed. After a dozen animals, Harry fell exhausted in Lucius' arms. "I think we found your limit Harry," the blond chuckled.

Harry looked into the gray eyes and smiled before he fell sound asleep in his arms. The older man marveled at how light Harry was as well as how beautiful he was. Dark lashes were fluttering silently over flushed cheeks while Harry's chest softly rose and fell. Lucius then apparated Harry to his room, laying him down on the bed. On an impulse he dropped a kiss to Harry's forehead before he left. Too soon to hear Harry murmur, "Lucius."

The next week was spent with Harry trying to get Lucius to do different things then his normal routine. The blond was doing things he hadn't done since before he married. But something was happening that was disturbing him. He was finding himself becoming infatuated with the green-eyed man.

Luckily for Lucius' pride, Harry didn't seem to notice the blond's attention. So it was on the eve of the second week Lucius found himself doing something he never thought he would do before. He decided to discuss it over breakfast.

"Harry?"

"Yes Lucius?"

"Would you like to invite one of your friends over?"

"Why?" was it Lucius' imaginings or did Harry look hurt by his suggestion?

"I thought perhaps you'd prefer some company closer to your age."

"Have I offended you Lucius?"

"No, don't be silly." There it was an undeniable flash of pain. But why would Harry be hurt by the suggestion?

Harry hung his head. Why, didn't Lucius want to spend time with him anymore? "If you want I could probably go stay with the Weasleys until my birthday."

"That is not what I meant Harry. I just thought you would be tired of spending time with someone of my age."

"I don't even know what age you are. Nor do I care." Harry looked away angrily. "I thought we were getting along just fine. Was I wrong?"

"Harry I have enjoyed our time together. How could I not? Surely you will understand I was trying to be hospitable."

Lucius gave his best smile to his guest and was gratified to see Harry's anger disappear to be replaced by a blinding smile. The blond wanted nothing more than to kiss that smile into so much more. "Lucius are you well?"

'So much for pretending' Lucius thought. The lust must have crossed his features. "A little warm perhaps." A look of pure concern crossed Harry's face and he raised a hand to feel Lucius' forehead in what the blond realized to be a muggle gesture.

"You are warm Lucius. Should I take you to bed?" Harry asked with concern. Lucius coughed into his napkin at the words. 'Only if I can shag you into next week,' was sitting at the edge of his tongue waiting to be said. The blond gulped, waved him off then went to his room.

After taking a cold shower he hid out at the Ministry doing paperwork. In fact he spent the entire few weeks trying to spend as much time at the Ministry as possible. But he was lost and he knew it. Each time he closed his eyes he saw Harry. Every time he masturbated he saw green eyes. It was all he could do not to shake or sweat in the presence of the young man.

Harry seemed once again not to notice at all. He was always ready with a smile when Lucius came home from work. Green eyes seemed to alight with pleasure when they met his from across the room. Lucius started to wonder how long he could stand walking around with a constantly raging hard on.

Severus was the first to notice. He came over one stormy night to raid the potion stores of the Manor. Lucius had to quickly explain the presence of the Gryffindor to the Potions Master who was quick to think he was being held prisoner. It wasn't until Harry smiled at Lucius and the blond almost melted into a goofy grin that Severus' conclusions were changed. "You want him!' he hissed.

"I never said that," Lucius hissed back watching with barely concealed desire as Harry dived into the swimming pool.

"You don't have to! Gods man you are old enough to be his father!" Severus snapped.

"Don't you think I know that? I haven't laid a hand on him. When he leaves at the end of July that will be that."

Severus crossed his arms. "Except for one thing Lucius."

"What?" Lucius snapped angrily.

"You are in love with the boy." The dark haired man chuckled then disapparated.

Lucius put his head into his hands. "Merlin help me, he's right."

Harry climbed out of the pool. Hermione always said he had a nice body but Lucius didn't seem to notice. It seemed he had a fight with Severus who looked very unhappy about having him here. Harry hung his head, apparated to his room and wanted to cry. When did it happen? Of all people to fall in love with he had to fall for Draco's father.

So Harry decided it was best to try to keep a safe distance from the man. Lucius didn't seem to be bothered by the idea. They were both very cordial and polite but tended to keep a safe boundary around them. Thus it was with surprise Harry found an invite to go to concert under his door. It was a 'Concert Under The Stars' in a local park. Lucius was going to attend and wondered if Harry would like to go. Harry smiled and went to search out the man.

Lucius was in his study working on papers. He didn't notice when Harry entered. Harry coughed to get his attention. The blond broke into a huge smile and Harry returned it. He was so dazzled by the smile of the handsome man he forgot why he'd come. "Did you receive my invite?"

"OH, yes, I did." Harry sighed loosing himself in those eyes.

Lucius tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. "And?"

Harry blinked. "Oh it would be great. I mean it sounds great."

"Good then it's a date." Lucius smiled.

"A date?" Harry asked hopefully.

Lucius cocked his head. "Well, so to speak."

Harry tried not to let the disappointment show. He nodded and left closing the door behind him.

Lucius put his head in his hands and moaned. He had not meant to actually say 'date' it just kind of came out. Harry questioned him about it but at the same time he almost looked happy? Or was that wishful thinking? Then when he backpedaled Harry became quiet. Was he upset at the idea of a date with him or upset that he had said it was not a date. Lucius groaned again. What was he thinking of inviting Harry out in the first place? At least Severus wasn't here to watch him make a fool of himself like this.

He opened up the top drawer in his desk and took out a small box. Then he took out a longer box. He stared at them. Even when he bought these gifts for Harry's birthday, he didn't know whether to take a chance or to play it safe.

He took the lid off the longer box where the safe present lay. A perfect silver necklace lay within of one snake that was enchanted so it could speak to Harry. It's body quivered and it turned emerald eyes to Lucius and hissed. The blond closed the box again.

Then he fingered the smaller velveteen box. He closed his eyes and grasped it tightly in both hands then leaned his forehead against it. Sighing he looked at what lay within for the umpteenth time. Shimmering against the silk interior was a perfect ring. Ancient runes of binding were etched across its surface with the words, "Two halves of a heart, a soul of a life becoming as one." Around the top and bottom was a dusting of diamonds and emeralds to match Harry's eyes. But Harry would never bond with him, so why did he keep hoping? With another sigh he opened the top drawer and swept the boxes back in.

He decided to lose himself in work until it was time to go. A few hours later Harry knocked on the study door. "Lucius?"

The blond strolled over and opened the door. "Sorry just catching up on some work." He closed the door behind them and then apparated to the concert. Harry gasped. He thought that this would be on blankets under the stars or in amphitheater. Instead they were escorted to their own personal cloud. Everyone else seemed very calm as their clouds lowered then ascended into night air but Harry was terrified. Clouds were made of water droplets, condensation sometimes some ice, how would it hold them?

Lucius stepped on the cloud first but Harry froze in fear. "It's okay, look it's holding me." He smiled and held out a hand to the smaller wizard. Harry put out a shaking hand and tried to look only at Lucius' eyes. He yelled at himself for being such a coward. Where had his Gryffindor bravery gone? But muggle science classes were screaming at him with pure fact and reason.

He walked out haltingly. "That's it Harry come to me. I won't let you get hurt." With a last burst of courage Harry closed the gap between them and stood on the cloud. Lucius nodded to the usher and the cloud began to rise. Harry threw himself into the older wizards arms. "Believe in the magic Harry," Lucius whispered as they ascended into the cloudbank for the concert. Looking out briefly Harry bit back a scream then buried his face into Lucius' cloak. Smiling at the close encounter, the blond rubbed Harry's back soothingly.

When at last the cloud stopped Harry practically crawled into Lucius' skin. "Harry, look up."

Harry reluctantly opened his eyes to leave the security he was finding with them closed wrapped in Lucius' arms. His eyes met with Lucius' full of mirth, understanding and what was that? Lucius smiled brilliantly then looked up. Harry gasped as he followed his eyes. "Wow." The moon and stars seemed to be just out of reach. It was like Lucius had moved Heaven and Earth just for him. "It's incredible, just breathtaking."

"Yes it is," Lucius agreed looking at the man in his arms whose face had lit up at the view. His green eyes were wide with wonder. The smile on his face rivaled the brilliance of the stars. The blonde's heart screamed for this young man. They were on a private cloud high above the others. If he just bridged the small gap between them and just touch those amazing lips with his own. Oh how his passion screamed for him to do it.

"Lucius? What if a wind comes along and blows us off?" Harry asked with concern. The wizard kept an arm around Harry's shoulder and walked him over to the edge then put out his hand. A sudden blue light appeared around the perimeter of their cloud. "Safety wards along the sides and underneath prevent anything like that from happening." Lucius stamped his foot hard causing the cloud to shift slightly and underneath Harry saw the same blue light. "Thank you. I'm sorry I'm being such a baby about this."

"Harry I've seen many wizards startled by far less." Lucius smiled and Harry felt better. Then he blushed slightly realizing he was still being held. The music began and Lucius bowed holding out a hand. "Have you ever danced with a wizard in the pale moon light?"

Harry chuckled and shook his head.

Lucius led them as they slowly waltzed around the cloud. Harry curled into the blonde's chest, sure he'd died and gone to heaven. He never wanted the evening to end. It was without a doubt the most incredible night of his life, with the man of his dreams. There were even several times that Lucius looked at him so intently that he thought the man would kiss him.

When an intermission was called Lucius stopped and just looked at him. "Harry, I have to tell you something before I lose my courage."

"Is everything okay Lucius?"

"Please hear me out Harry. I'm not a perfect person. But when you are with me I find a reason to do everything. You gave me back my life. I know you have been through a tremendous amount. I don't want to add to your burdens. Harry I can't stop thinking about you." Lucius stopped talking as he noticed tears rolling down Harry's face. "I've upset you. I never should have said anything. It was ridiculous of me."

Harry put a finger on Lucius' lips. "Shut up and kiss me." Lucius' face lit up and Harry smiled back, nodding pulling the finger away.

The older wizard didn't have to be told twice. He swept Harry into his arms and kissed him passionately. Tongues did battle as the kiss intensified. Harry was sure he had moaned and that his legs would not support him ever again. He opened up his eyes briefly to make sure he wasn't imaging it. Then he closed them again trying to bring Lucius even closer to him. Then he was fairly certain Lucius moaned.

The music started up again and smiling Lucius ended the kiss. He nodded once to Harry before they began to dance again. When Harry began to shiver in the cooling night air Lucius pulled him close. He snapped his fingers and the cloud began to lower. Harry cast his eyes skyward watching in amazement as the stars and moon drifted further away.

It was with disappointment that Harry walked off the cloud. The pair apparated back to the Manor and Harry shivered at the temperature change. "Cold Harry?"

"Just a bit, yeah." Harry admitted shyly.

"Would you like something hot to drink?" Lucius asked rubbing Harry's chilled arms. Harry nodded so Lucius summoned an elf for the beverage. It arrived a moment later with a steaming cup of cocoa with whipped cream on top. Harry sighed as the heat of the cocoa warmed his bones. They sat together on a couch and Lucius put his arm around him. Smiling Harry snuggled in closer and continued sipping on the cocoa.

When Harry finished he smiled at Lucius who chuckled at the dab of whipped cream at the corner of his mouth. He leaned over and licked it off. Harry gasped and Lucius took advantage to slide his tongue back into his mouth. They kissed for several minutes before breaking it off. "I had an incredible time Lucius. It was like a dream."

"Yes, and the night is still young," Lucius grinned.

"Lucius I've been attracted to you for so long now. But I was afraid to say anything. I was so worried you didn't feel the same or that you'd think of me as too young."

"And I was concerned that you'd never be interested in a man my age. When Severus saw my attraction for you he was scandalized. I felt so ashamed that I wanted you so much when you are the same age as Draco."

"Draco won't like this."

"Screw Draco."

"I'd rather not," Harry grimaced.

"Perhaps someone with more experience?" Lucius purred.

"Years of experience," Harry whispered.

"Harry," Lucius whispered in return caressing his cheek.

The grandfather clock in the hallway began to chime midnight. Lucius smiled and said," I'll be right back." Harry sighed happily while listening to the clock chime. The blond quickly returned. "Happy Birthday Harry." In his hands he held the two boxes.

"You didn't have to…" Harry began but Lucius waved his objections off.

"I wanted to Harry. The problem was I couldn't decide. One present was if my courage failed me. That is this one." Lucius presented the long box to Harry. Green emerald eyes of the snake necklace looked into Harry's own eyes.

"It's beautiful Lucius!" Harry held it up and the necklace unraveled and wrapped itself around his neck. With a grin Harry grabbed Lucius' face and kissed him happily.

"This second one was if I could be strong enough to tell you how I feel. Harry I don't know when it happened but I've fallen in love with you. Will you bond with me?"

Harry gasped and Lucius opened the box toward Harry. The brunet lifted out the ring in shock. Harry was totally speechless. Lucius frowned in concern. Had he pushed things too fast? Did he make a terrible mistake? Then he saw the tears and this time knew they were for joy.

Harry hesitated only a minute more before throwing himself so hard at the older wizard, he knocked him back onto the couch and began to kiss everywhere he could reach. Lucius began to laugh harder then he had for years, realizing not only was that a 'yes' but that he was finally happy and would never be lonely again.


End file.
